Diabla
by Kl98
Summary: Not much is known about the fighter, only her fight name: Diabla. He wants to change that. This is my first story, so suggestions would be great! Let me know what you want to see in the upcoming chapters
1. Chapter 1

Loud, heavy breathing filled the hushed room as the two contestants circled each other. She took in the battered form of her opponent and her signature smirk spread across her face. The crowd cheered, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

It took two hits: a jab to the stomach and left hook to his temple. The lumbering man dropped, out cold. She ignored the now-roaring crowd as she swiftly left the dirty ring, slowing just enough to grab her prize money on her way out.

—

He watched from the back of the dingy bar as the woman knocked out her opponent, a man easily double her size. According to the men around him, not much is known about the fighter. Her fighting name was Diabla, and while she was well known throughout the underground fighting circuit, the woman herself was a mystery. She became a sort of legend, known for knocking out any opponent thrown her way.

He watched as the Latina promptly exited the ring and left, only stopping to grab her winnings. He smirked; he always loved a challenge. He made his way out of the bar, running his hand through his dark, curly hair.

—

Her schedule was pretty simple. She fought on Tuesdays and Fridays and trained the other five days, adding in a few drinks or smokes every so often. She has lived this life for close to seven years, starting when she first arrived in New York. She was a nobody back then; a headstrong teenager with empty pockets and a broken heart. Now she was Diabla, the renowned street fighter.

Sighing, she took out the faded photo, one of the few personal items she still had. Striking blue eyes stared back, framed by a pale, freckled face. The room remained silent as the single splash of a teardrop fell on the worn image.

—

He was back at the bar again, scanning the crowd. It took him a while to spot her, as the small Latina blended in with the crowd. He made his way over, sitting on the bar stool next to her.

"You fight well," he said, breaking the silence.

—

"You fight well." The man looked about her age, curly dark hair above a slightly-tanned face, stubble across his jaw and thick, almost triangular eyebrows. She raised her brow at the unexpected intruder.

"I've had a lot of practice," was what she settled on, not knowing what the man was expecting. He nodded, looking at the crowd that gathered around the ring. "Did you want something?" She asked.

"I want you to fight for me," he responded.

"Excuse me?" 'What the hell?' He smiled, looking at her.

"I own a gym. It's called Anderson's, and we have fighters there who train and fight with us. You're a good fighter, so I want you to train and fight with us." She kept her face neutral as she ran through the information given.

"What's in it for me?" She asked.

"A steady paycheck, plus a share of your prize money from each fight. Forty percent each fight, so starting off around one hundred a fight, but you'll easily make more over time. Plus, then everything you'll be doing will be legal," he added the last part much quieter, obviously minding the crowd.

"I'll think about it," she said as a man walked up to tell her she was up next.

"Let me know." The mystery man stood, handing her his business card, "and good luck." With that, he left the bar. She looked down at the card in her hand, the name bold against its white background. Blaine Anderson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry if there's a bit of wait between chapters, I've got a lot of stuff to do with AP classes and college prep, but I'll try to get out updates asap!

Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks and four fights later, she stepped into Anderson's gym. Her eyes immediately were drawn toward the boxing ring in the center of the gym, where the mystery man, Blaine, was sparring with a tan guy with short, dark hair.

She paused, watching their form with an unfaltering gaze. Obviously, both men had spent some time in the ring before, as their movements were confident and they danced around each other, trading blows. It ended in a stalemate when both men immediately stood straight and smiled.

"You're getting better," Blaine said to his sparring partner.

The guy laughed, "It only took a few years." They moved to leave the ring when Blaine spotted the gym's other occupant.

"You came!" He walked up to her, taking a drink from his water bottle. She nodded, glancing at the other man who had walked up with Blaine. Blaine noticed and smiled, "this is Jake, one of the other fighters here," he introduced the man.

Jake offered his hand, "nice to meet you. Blaine talks about you all the time." She smirked, taking Jake's hand.

"Glad to know I'm a popular topic," she said, glancing at the now-blushing Blaine.

"I've never seen someone fight with so much raw talent," he played it off. Clearing his throat, he continued, "anyways, I'm guessing this means your in?"

She took her time looking around the gym before looking back at Blaine, "I guess I can stick around." Her companions both smiled wide.

"Great! Are we going to get a name, or do we have to continue to refer to you as 'Diabla'?" Blaine asked. The woman hesitated briefly, as she did not have to use her real name since she came to New York.

"Lopez. You can call me Lopez," is what she settled with.

* * *

He didn't even care about the bruising on various parts of his body as he walked into his apartment that night. Training with Diabla, _Lopez_ , was as great as he could have imagined. She had so much potential to become a great fighter, and he'll do his best to get her there.

He heard a sound in the living room and smiled, walking in and sitting on the couch.

"How was the gym? Did Jake give you a hard time?" Blaine grinned at the teasing voice.

"She showed up today."

His roommate looked up, "the fighter from the bar?" He asked, closing the book he was reading.

Blaine nodded, "yeah, she decided to give the gym a try. She's just as good as I remembered, if not better." He relaxed into the couch.

"That's great Blaine, I'm excited for you," his roommate smiled.

Blaine returned it, "Thanks." They sat in a relaxed silence, Blaine calming down from a long day at the gym and his roommate resuming his book. After a while, his roommate stood, closing his book.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Don't stay up too late." He leaned over, kissing Blaine lightly on the lips.

"Night Kurt!" Blaine said to his retreating boyfriend's form.


	3. Chapter 3

... _But the only job you're gonna have is working on a pole!_ A loud gasp filled the air as she shot up, breath jagged and eyes wild. She furiously wiped her eyes, already scolding herself. _Feelings are for the weak_.

—

"What made you buy the gym?" The question caught him off guard, and he had to quickly dodge the incoming jab.

"Well," he started, throwing a right hook that was easily intercepted. "When I was younger I was bullied pretty badly for being gay." He dodged her left hook, so he failed to notice the latina's eyes widening. "So, once I transferred to a different school, I told myself to stop running. I joined the fight club and stuck with it ever since. Fighting helped me release my frustration and emotion. I opened the gym so people don't have to feel how I did with the bullies. Helpless." Blaine stopped their sparring and moved to the bench outside the ring.

"I started fighting when I got to New York. I, uh, didn't have any money, so I tried looking for a job everywhere, but no one wanted to hire a 17 year old who didn't graduate high school." He looked at her as they sat, surprised she's opening up to him.

It's been two months since the Latina stepped into the gym and they were making major progress. Her first fight is on Saturday, actually. Her voice was what snapped him back to the present. "One night I stumbled into some bar and saw a fight. I eventually got involved and here I am," she finished, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Here you are," he agreed. "You ready for your first legal fight?" He teased, smiling at the small twitch at the corner of her lips.

"Are you?" Blaine laughed loudly, happy to hear a little of the latina's humor.

"Well then, get off your ass Lopez." Blaine stood, laughing at her affronted look.

"Oh you're on Anderson."

—

"She's done it! The newbie Diabla is the victor! Looks like we'll have to look out for her in the future." She didn't hear the announcer's voice, nor the cheers of the crowd. She did, however, notice Blaine's proud grin from his spot outside the ring. And for the first time in a long time, about seven years in fact, she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"How is your boyfriend, Hairgel?" She teased as they sat down, resting after a particularly tiring workout.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "he's fine. Busy with his work at ." The fighter nodded, scanning the gym.

They've made a lot of progress in the four months that the Latina has been at Anderson's. Even though he didn't know her first name yet, he knew she came to New York at seventeen years old, and she was now twenty five, a year older than him. She didn't have any contact with anyone from her past. She seemed to trust him, well, more than anyone else.

"Why Diabla?" He asked suddenly, watching as the Latina jumped in surprise.

"What?" She asked, looking at her trainer.

"Diabla, your fight name? Why'd you choose it?" She sighed and looked down at the water bottle in her hands. He went to stand, accepting that she wouldn't answer, when she spoke.

"It's my middle name." He froze, looking back to his companion. "It's also the word for she devil in Spanish, so it seemed pretty fitting." She shrugged, taking a drink from the bottle.

"At my high school, before I transferred my junior year, I was in my Glee Club. We were called the Warblers," Blaine said. She smiled, thankful for the change in topic.

"You were in Glee Club?" She asked, raising a brow. He laughed.

"Yeah, I know, nerdy right?" She smiled a little, shaking her head.

"I was in Glee Club too, before I left."

Blaine smiled wide, "you too?" She nodded. Blaine laughed a little more, "guess we aren't much different after all Lopez." She bit her lip, obviously deliberating. Finally, she looked up at Blaine.

"Santana. My name is Santana Diabla Lopez." Blaine could only from at his fighter.

"It's nice to finally meet you Santana. I'm Blaine Devon Anderson." He held out his hand. She laughed as she took it.

"Nice too meet you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is the gym Blaine? Got any good fighters?"

Blaine smiled, "it's great. I recently picked up a new fighter, Diabla. She's the best natural fighter I've seen." His company showed varying levels of surprise.

"That's great!" A blonde woman says fro. Her spot on the couch.

He grinned, "thanks Quinn. Yeah, I've got a lot of hope for this one."

A tanned man looked toward Blaine, "is her name Diabla?" He asked.

Blaine laughed, "no that's her fight name. She introduced herself with it. I had to wait four months after she joined the gym to know her name. She's just...very guarded."

The man nodded, "can I stop by the gym one day?"

Blaine nodded, "that seems okay. You can see her beat the crap out of your brother Puckerman."

Puck laughed, "I'd pay to see that."

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed, "well we should head out. It was nice seeing you Blaine. Tell Kurt we say hi." Blaine nodded and waved at his high school friends as they walked out of his apartment


	5. Chapter 5

She tossed her duffle down as she stepped into her apartment, sitting on her bed. The place wasn't much, but it was hers. She bought it with the money she earned. 'If only they could see me now.' She rolled her eyes at herself, still looking for validation from people who were long since removed from her life. 'It's not like they miss you, you were a bitch to them.'

She leaned down, pulling out a faded image from her duffle bag, the still-familiar faces peering back up at her. They had just won some competition, one of the few moments they weren't fighting over solos or boyfriends or rumors.

She stared at the image, specifically the Latina cheerleader that was practically unrecognizable to her now. She lost a lot of weight, growing muscle through training. Her face was now sharp, the fullness in her cheeks lost throughout the years. The greatest difference, however, was in her eyes. They looked shallow, barred. She wore them like a mask, blocking others from seeing past. A dull brown to the former milk chocolate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dancer panted hard as the music faded out, pulling her back to earth. A clapping sound turned her around and she grinned at the familiar face.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, stepping toward her new company.

"That was really good."

She smiled, "thanks Mike. So what's up?" She took a seat on the ground, stretching out her sore muscles.

"Quinn's here, she said you guys were getting lunch?"

The dancer's eyes lit up, "great! I'll see you Mike!" He laughed at her enthusiasm, watching as she jumped up and rushed out of the studio.

"See you Britt!" He called out to her retreating form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's the studio B?" Quinn asked as they got their food.

"It's good! Mike and I are getting a lot of business lately. How about you? How is being a big shot lawyer?" She smirked at the other blonde.

"It's good-" she was cut off by a loud cheer from the group of guys a few tables over, who were staring up at the television.

She looked up at the screen to see a fighting ring, with a referee holding up a fighter's hand, a woman fighter. She strained to listen to the announcer's voice.

"And she did it again! Fighter Diabla continues her undefeated streak. Can anyone stand a chance against her?"

"That's Blaine's new fighter." The voice pulled the dancer's focus back to her companion.

""That girl? Diabla?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah, Blaine says she's one of the best fighters he has seen in a while. Do you know her?" Brittany shook her head, focusing on her food.

"No, she just looked familiar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked into the gym, and his eyes were immediately drawn to the center ring. He recognized his brother immediately, sparring with a woman, whom he immediately recognized to be Diabla.

His interest peaked, and he stepped closer to the ring. Spotting Blaine standing off to the side, he walked over to him.

"Hey," he kept his greeting quiet, still watching the match. Blaine returned his greeting quietly.

Diabla moved to throw a punch, but while Jake moved to dodge it, she quickly swept his feet, smirking as his back hit the mat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clapping pulled her from her mind, and she turned to see Blaine standing by another guy. She turned and offered a hand to Jake. He took it and stood, and they waited as Blaine and the other guy walked up. Her smirk fell, though, when she saw just who the guy was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stared up at the woman as they walked closer to the ring. The features seemed familiar, the Raven hair, tanned skin, not to mention that confident smirk...It wasn't until he stepped up into the ring that he remembered. His eyes flared out and his jaw went slack as he took in the woman before him.

"Santana?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Santana?" She didn't acknowledge the question, instead choosing to unwrap her knuckles slowly, ignoring the now-tense atmosphere.

"You know Puck?" The clueless question came from the youngest occupant of the gym. She sighed and made eye contact.

"We went to high school together." She avoided the burning gaze of the now-mohawkless man, taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Where the hell have you been Lopez? You just disappeared junior year without a word! I thought we were your friends." They struck a nerve, his words. Her brow twitched, a moment of weakness on her otherwise emotionless face.

"We were never friends Puckerman, you all made that quite clear." The other two in the gym were painfully confused, but she couldn't bring herself to answer their questions, not now.

"Oh come on Santana, it's not like you were some kind of saint in high school," he shot back. Just as she was about to open her mouth to respond, Blaine spoke up.

"Puck, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Puck looked at the curly-haired guy incredulously.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're attacking one of my fighters in my gym, in FRONT of me. Just go Puck." The man clenched his jaw, fury evident. The tense silence felt to last year's before he adhered the gym-owner's words.

"This isn't over Santana." His words rung loud in the silent gym, along with the slam of the front door.

XXXXXXXXX

"So you were in the New Directions?" Blaine asked her. They were alone now, both Puckerman bothers had been gone for a few hours now. His fighter sighed and her head hung low.

"They were great...sometimes. I had some of my best friends in that club." He nodded, taking a sip from his water bottle as he waited. "I was a bitch in high school. I was struggling with the fact that I was gay and in love with my best friend. So, I took it out on others and, unfortunately, the target ended up being the Glee club. It was so stupid, but I was just so...angry, at the world and myself. I wasn't the greatest friend to have back then, but I definitely wasn't the worst. I stopped so many slushy facials before the group even knew they were coming." She paused when she only saw understanding on his face.

"My boyfriend, Kurt, told me all about the slushy facials."

Her eyes widened, "you're dating Kurt? Like Kurt Hummel?" He nodded and laughed a little.

"Yeah, on one of our dates, I grabbed a slushy when we stopped at the gas station and I swear to god he screamed so loud when he saw it." His fighter laughed, closing her eyes briefly.

"I always liked Kurt. He was whiny, but his sarcasm was almost a good as mine." They both laughed, well aware of the boy's inherent snark.

"Were they the reason you came to New York?" He asked. She made eye contact briefly before looking away.

"Not totally, but they played a part." He nodded and they let the silence engulf them once again.

XXXXXXX

She heard the door close and smiled.

"Hey babe, how was the gym?" She frowned when she didn't get a response, and stood from her spot on their bed. She made her way out to the living room, watching as her boyfriend paced the room anxiously. "What's up Noah?" She asked, perching on the couch. He glanced at her and sighed heavily. When he resumed his pacing, she furrowed her brow. "Okay seriously. What gives?" She stood and stopped the pacing man.

"I know who Diabla is!" He suddenly exclaimed. Her brows raised in surprise, not expecting those words at all.

"Oh okay, who is she?" She asked, trying to figure out how her boyfriend would know the fighter. "Did you go to the gym with her? Or was she one of your-" she was cut off by his sudden exclamation.

"It's Santana!" She froze once she processed his words. The apartment was silent.

"Lopez?" She asked, voice wavering slightly. Her boyfriend nodded and something must have snapped within him because his words flowed out like a waterfall.

"She was fighting Jake and kicked his ass! Then when she saw me she basically ignored me, so I got angry and said we were supposed to be her friends and she blew up. She said we made it clear we were not friends. I-uh, got mad and said she wasn't a saint back then and Blaine kicked me out." But the blonde wasn't listening, still taking in the fact that after seven years, the missing point in her trio was found. The trio...her eyes widened.

"Shit!" This caught her boyfriend's attention and he turned to her.

"What?" He asked.

"If Santana's back..." she trailed off, brow furrowed. The man sat, confused by the abnormal silence from his lawyer girlfriend. "How do we tell Britt?" She finally vocalized, and all color drained from Puck's face.


End file.
